Break The Rulez
by Hues Of Nalu
Summary: Break The Rulez. Popular boy band consisted of very well known Pop stars Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, and Loke Celeste. Attending their 3rd year at Fairy Tail High. Living in the same dorm house as the girls they like. Well except Natsu. He's just a playboy with no heart and asshole like ways. But can the new girl change him for the better? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Aye new Fanfic (** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ**

 **Please review, follow and favourite! (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(◕** **ヮ◕ヽ** **)**

 **Natsu's gonna be a major asshole at the beginning btw** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

Hundreds of thousands of screaming fangirls. 5 good looking teenage guys sending out seductive glances making the girls swoon. Epic songs that you can't listen to without dancing around or singing along. Break The Rulez. All time favourite boyband. All time wanted boyfriends.

" _There's something 'bout the bright lights"_

Lead vocalist Natsu Dragneel started to sing as he crowd started to roar.

" _You found them on the right night"_

Guitarist Gray Fullbuster played as Natsu sang.  
" _Forces you just can't find"_

Bass player Jellal Fernandes started playing as well. While giving off a smirk.  
" _You're trouble but it's alright, yeah."_

Gajeel Redfox beat the drums giving off a look to the fans with his blood red eyes.

" _Take control, please own me"_

Loke Celeste hit all the right keys on his keyboard while slipping the ladies a wink.

" _Only love can save me"_

Natsu sang as he jumped to the front of the stage, crouching down and reached out his left hand to the fans, all while giving them a seductive look. Driving the fangirls in the front row crazy for him.

" _You whole lotta crazy"_

" _I think you like it too"_

" _But let me tell you baby'_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _So lose your mind, you psycho"_

" _I think I like it too"_

" _I gotta tell you baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

Gray took off his shirt to reveal his abs and threw the shirt into the crowd, girls shoving each other and fighting for it.

" _So crazy (oh)"_

" _So crazy (ooh)"_

" _So crazy, baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _That's some good shit"_

" _That's some good shit"_

" _That's some good shit"_

" _Upper class corruption, stone-cold seduction"_

" _that I just can't get enough of"_

" _Your freak show keeps me coming (yeah)"_

" _Take control, please own me"_

" _Only love can save me"_

Gajeel had a quick drum solo.

" _You whole lotta crazy"_

" _I think you like it too"_

" _But let me tell you baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _So lose your mind, you psycho"_

" _I think I like it too"_

" _I gotta tell you baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _So crazy (oh)"_

" _So crazy (ooh)"_

" _So crazy, baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _That's some good shit"_

' _That's some good shit"_

" _That's some good shit"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

Natsu sang the verse again twice while walking around the stage pointing at the fans everytime he sang 'crazy for you' making them squeal in excitement.

" _Take control (that's some good shit)"_

" _Please own me (that's some good shit)"_

" _Only (that's some good shit)"_

" _Love can save me"_

" _You whole lotta crazy"_

' _I think you like it too"_

' _But let me tell you baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

" _So lose your mind, you psycho"_

" _I think I like it too"_

" _I gotta tell you baby"_

" _I'm so crazy for you"_

Jellal played played a solo with his bass while sliding across the stage on his knees.

" _So crazy (that's some good shit)"_

" _So crazy (that's some good shit)"_

" _So crazy (that's some good shit)"_

" _Baby, I'm so crazy for you"_

Once Natsu sung the last verse, with Gray singing backup, fire was shot out of the sides of the stage. All the 5 boys had seductive grins on their faces while giving the crowd a wink. The girls were practically dying of their good looks. Break the Rulez really do end off with a bang.

 *** TIME SKIP. NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL ***

 **NATSU'S POV**

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S BREAK THE RULEZ!"  
"THEY'RE SO HOT!"

"YESTERDAY'S CONCERT WAS SO AMAZING"

"NATSU-KUN! YOU'RE SO INCREDIBLE!

"Thanks babe. Hope you can make it to our next show" I gave her a wink, knowing she would go off and brag, leaving me and the guys alone.

"NATSU-KUN WINKED AT ME!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

As they walked over to brag to their friends, I turned around to find my friends and bandmates staring at me.

"Seriously Fire breath. Do you really have to flirt everywhere you go?"

"Shut up Ice queen. It ain't my fault that i'm just trying to spend my youth with girls. Grow a pair and have fun man. Get wasted. Get girls."

"Gray's right Natsu. seriously. There's gonna be a girl one day who'll never want to get with you." "You crazy or some shit, Jellal? Every girl wants a piece of Dragneel."

"You're getting too cocky salamander."

"Shut it iron face."

"What'd you just call me Flame ass?!" Fuck no. Gajeel's about to go down. I roll up the sleeve on my school uniform when

" You guys should leave Natsu alone." We saw Loke heading towards us.  
"What the hell do you mean Loke?" Gray asked with a grave expression on his face.

" I mean that we should have the absolute and utmost fun while we're young. Who cares if we play with and break hearts in the process. As long as we have fun, that's all that matters."

"At Least somebody understands me." Damn. Loke is the only one I can relate to.

"Whatever. Lets get to class before the redheaded demon spots us."

"Gray, don't call her a demon!" Is Jellal blind or somethin'

"You're only saying that cause you like her"

"S-shut up Gajeel!" Damn. His face is so red that it could rival Erza's hair. I still don't understand why they choose to stick to one girl. Jeez.

 ***INSIDE THE CLASSROOM***

As we got settled into the classroom. Our teacher, walked in with an announcement.

"Ok students, we've got a new student coming in today." Another student? Hope it's a girl. I could try some new pick up lines and shit.

"Ok Lucy, come on in." I looked at door and in came an angel with blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello. My Name is Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can all get along." Her voice. It's amazing and angelic. Shit. What the hell am I thinking. I can so make her fall for me like the rest.

"Please take your seat beside Natsu." Gildarts pointed at her seat, and she came and sat beside me.

"I hope we can be friends" She said with a smile as she sat there.

Oh this is gonna be hella fun.

 **And done! Sorry. It's a short chapter. Whoops ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **The song used is "Crazy for you" By Hedley btw. Song rights goes to them**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2 is up! (◕‿◕✿)**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited! (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**

 **Previous chapter:**

" **Please take your seat beside Natsu." Mr. Clives pointed at her seat, and she came and sat beside me.**

" **I hope we can be friends" She said with a smile as she sat there.**

 **Oh this is gonna be hella fun.**

 **NATSU'S POV**

Damn. The new girl though. I think her name was, Lucy? That or Luigi. I'm not too sure. She looks amazing. Better than any other girl i've dated. Toying around with her is definitely gonna be fun. I smirked to myself slightly.

As class went on, I heard some fans of the band talking about the new girl.

"Ugh why does she get to sit with Natsu-sama."

"What if she's trying to steal him from us!?"

"Noooo! Natsu-sama!"

I turned away from their conversation and found myself staring at the blonde beside me. Wow. She was almost done her classwork. Not only is she hot, but she has brains as well.

She turned her head around to face me.

Oh shit.

OH SHIT.

She caught me staring at her. Dammit!

"Do you need some help with your work?" Dear mother of god. She's just so perfect- WHAT AM I SAYING.

'U-uh yeah. Question 7 is confusing." Truth is, question 7 isn't confusing at all.

"Oh! That's easy, mind if I help you?"

"Sure. Whatever." Good cover up Natsu. Just play it cool.

She moved closer to me and started to explain out the question. Hm. she smells like strawberries and, vanilla? If I were to say that out loud. People would label me as some huge scent pervert or something

"And that's pretty much how you solve the question!"

" Thanks."

"It was nothing!" She gave me a little smile and sat back in her seat properly.

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a few things down. Carefully folding it up and putting it into his pocket. Once the bell rang indicating that they have to attend another lesson, he walked out while smirking deviously.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Next target for 'love'. I'm all fired up now."

 **NATSU! WHAT TYPE OF CRAZY SHIT ARE YOU PLANNING (** **ノ** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **ノ彡┻━┻**

 **That's it folk. The end of chapter 2**

 **IM KIDDING. IM KIDDING. THERES MORE! (◕‿◕✿)**

 **STILL NORMAL POV**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for the cold hearted asshole who played with girls hearts. But there was one thing that stood out more than anything else. It even stood out a bit more than when he met the blonde beauty. It was the certain phone call with the girl he's dating during lunch.

"Hello?"

"It's Natsu."

"Oh my! Natsu-kun! I haven't heard from you since our second date. I was getting worried. Do you want to go on another date-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"We're breaking up."

"B-but Natsu-kun, we've only went out twice! Please don't-" Her voice was cracking.

"There's a reason to why we haven't gone on anymore dates you know."

"But y-you kissed me. D-didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Both you and that kiss meant nothing. We're over, Angie." Her sobs got louder.

"M-my name is Alice."

"Whatever."

"Really, Natsu. Thats like the 7th break up this month." He turned around to find Jellal and the others behind him.

"Whatever, Jellal."

"You've gotta admit. That's an all time low for flame ass. Usually, it's like 14 break ups per month."

"Ice princess is right, you should be proud of me." Natsu said while holding his head up high.

"Toying with people's hearts aren't something to be proud of salamander."

"Whatever. Anyways, where's Loke."  
"Probably with one of his girlfriends." Jellal replied nonchalantly. Jellal's phone rang right after that.

"Hello...Yeah they're all here other than Loke… Why?...O-ok ok! I'm sorry for asking! We'll be there!"

"It was Erza, wasn't it."

"How'd you know, Natsu?"

"Because she's the only one who can make the almighty Jellal Fernandes tremble in fear. Gihi." Gajeel Answered for him.  
"You're gonna scare off Levy with that weird 'Gihi' of yours."

"S-SHUT UP GRAY!"

"Anyways, what did the red haired demon say in the first place." Natsu who apparently wanted a death wish for saying that, asked.  
"She said that we have to be at the dorm house by 4:00 'll text Loke. "

"Hell no. I've got a girl to find and a heart to break." Of course, Natsu meant our female protagonist of the story obviously. He was going to search around campus for her. Hoping he could make a move on her. What was he thinking, he knew he could make a move on her.

"No way flame-for-brains! If you're not there, Erza's gonna tie us up and drag us along the campus until she finds you! Just like last time you idiot!"

"Whatever Ice ass. Meet up at my locker right after class ends. I'll be there.

"You better be. Or else Jellal's crush is gonna have our heads on a platter."

"SHUT UP GRAY. DON'T SAY IT IN PUBLIC COULD BE FANGIRLS AROUND"  
They all laughed at Jellal's giant blush forming on his face. They soon finished their lunch and headed back to class. Only 3 and a half more hours until school ends. And another half hour until they have to be at the house. No worries right? They could make it in time. Nope not even.

 **3:32 pm.**

Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were walking through the slightly crowded hallways. Making their way to Natsu's locker. Would you believe me if they found a pink sticky note stuck to the locker instead of Natsu standing there. That's when the three boys practically knew death was coming their way as they dashed through the hallways screaming rude remarks at the pinkette who wasn't even there. Apologizing every now and then for when they bumped into someone. And then there were the crazy fangirls who swooned at the boys if they bumped into them…

Once everyone had cleared up out of the hallways, there laid a single piece of pink paper.

"Catch me if you can bitches. I need to find something. Hope you don't die :D"

 **3:45 pm.**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YO ASS OVER HERE" A wild Gajeel was seen rougely chasing after wild Natsu with his hand at neck level as if he's trying to choke him. Following right behind him was a wild Gray and Jellal, both holding ropes while chasing him as well.

"I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL I FIND HER!"

 **3:50 pm.**

The wild Natsu barely made it away from the will Gajeel the last time. He lost him in the vast forest of books in the library. As he continued to venture through the school and the field a wild Jellal appeared out of nowhere and tried to pin him down. Unfortunately the Natsu dodged and Jellal ended up pinning down the wild Gray.

" **CAN YOU STOP NARRATING STUFF LIKE IT WAS SOME ANIMAL PROGAMMING"**

" **I'M SORRY! I FOUND IT AMUSING!"**

Anyways...let's get back to the story, shall we?

 **3:59 pm.**

After a mere 9 more minutes of chasing. something exciting happened. Natsu tripped on a stone and fell face first into the grass.

"HE'S DOWN! GAJEEL GET EM'! "

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE GRAY, YOU AND JELLAL GET THE ROPES!

"What.. OH SHIT! GAJEEL DON'T-"

 ***BAM***

 **4:02 pm.**

Gajeel,Gray and Jellal burst into the dorm house with Natsu slung over Gajeel's shoulder wrapped in a full body cast made out of, rope?

"You're late." Erza said with a menacing yet calm tone.

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD ERZA. PLEASE DON'T PUNISH US!"

The three boys dropped down to the floor begging for mercy, Gajeel dropping Natsu in front of them. Natsu landing with an "umpf" since his mouth was also tied up with rope.

"He tried not coming, didn't he?"

"Y-yes mam."

"Anyways untie him. We have a guest." Once Natsu was untied…

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"NATSU SHUT UP WILL YOU"

"Y-yes Erza."

"Good. Now I want you four to meet our new dorm mate."

Erza and the other girls who were standing behind her moved and there stood, a blonde beauty. A sight to behold for the pinkette that was tied up just a minute ago.

"Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm your new dorm mate!"

 **And that is all for chapter 2!**

 **For real this time. What will natsu think?**

 **I dunno.**

 **Btw if you want the cool faces that I use for openings and closings, just type 'Text Faces' in a search bar or somethin and it's the first one the shows up.**

 **Bye! (≧ω≦)**


End file.
